Torchwood Dance Extravaganza
by Daelena
Summary: Jack and Ianto's daughter brings home a flyer about a school dance in need of chaperones. They get an idea, but things don't always go as planned. Immortal!Ianto. Not "Immortal Janto" series. With and inspired by 19fangirl97
1. Chapter 1

Torchwood Dance Extravaganza

Chapter One

_Disclaimer__: Nope. No owning of anything you recognize. Sorry._

_Summary__: Jack and Ianto's daughter brings home a flyer about a school dance in need of chaperones. They get an idea, but things don't always go as planned. Immortal!Ianto. Not "Immortal Janto" series. With 19fangirl97._

_**Thanks and major credit to 19fangirl97 for being my muse and the creator of this particular brainchild story. If you're reading this, 19fangirl97, I hope you enjoy it!**_

_In lieu of this week's "Immortal Janto" series, I'm giving you this joint venture into the Torchwood universe. **19fangirl97** contacted me with the idea of writing a story in which Ianto is immortal, Jack and Ianto are together and have a daughter, the Hub is still intact, and Tosh and Owen are still alive. Thus, this came about for your entertainment purposes._

_As I always say with the "Immortal Janto" series, check out Jorkins' website that is dedicated to Ianto Jones. The link is on my profile page, so you should go check it out._

_Now, without further ado, I present this piece of awesome._

The cog door rolled back and the accompanying alarm sounded noisily, causing four heads of the fifteen people currently employed by Torchwood Three (they had expanded after a scare had caused both Owen and Tosh to be severely injured, followed by an event that had nearly cost Ianto his life) to swivel in the direction of said door. One person smiled brilliantly and bounded in the direction of the door at the sight of the two people who came walking into the main Hub.

Tosh grinned. Owen leaned against the door to the Autopsy Bay. Gwen leaned back against her chair.

"Hey!" Jack said, happiness lacing his voice at the sight of his beloved (and recently-made immortal) Ianto walking in, their fourteen-year-old daughter, Alia, trailing behind him. Even as he approached, Jack could see the sulking look on her face – and not the kind of sulking that would do any good. No, that was the sulking of a teenaged girl and it made Jack pause ever so slightly. He recognized that look. "Okay, what's going on? What did I miss?"

Ianto gave Jack a _look_.

Jack had to smile at his lover. Years prior, as a result of an unprecedented and unexpected explosion of Rift-energy in the Hub, Ianto had been doused with a large amount of said Rift-energy, which made him immortal (as far as they could tell), much like Jack himself. That fact alone made Jack extremely happy.

But Jack couldn't dwell on that at the moment.

Alia thrust a flyer into his hands and then proceeded to brush past him, going to plop down on the couch. Jack raised his eyebrow. Fourteen-year-old girls were their own breed of strange – and this was coming from him.

He looked down at the flyer in his hand and whistled lowly.

'Cardiff High's Annual Winter Dance,' was emblazoned across the top of said flyer, over the expected logistics. At the very bottom, Jack read, 'Parental chaperones needed.'

Jack looked up at Ianto and raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to be chaperoning," Ianto told him. Only after years of being around Ianto had attuned Jack to the particular quirks of the Welshman.

Owen whistled lowly from the door to the Autopsy Bay. Jack looked over at the Londoner, who raised an eyebrow in response before going over to flank Toshiko. Not long after their mutual near-death experiences had Owen asked Tosh out. The man had realized that Tosh was the most stable and calming thing in his life. They got married a year later and were close to celebrating their fifteenth wedding anniversary. The pair had a son a few years younger than Alia and a daughter who was just starting school.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I pity the school," Owen replied, as he budged his wife up from her chair and promptly stole said chair, only to pull her down onto his lap, arms wrapped tightly around her. "The pair of you there will only cause problems."

"Hey!"

If Jack didn't know Owen any better, he would have been offended. And, judging by the way that the three techies who worked under Tosh were watching and the way medical staff who Owen bossed around were peeking in from the Autopsy Bay, Jack guessed that everyone was interested in what was going on. No doubt the pair of archivists/researchers that Ianto had all but demanded were watching via the CCTV.

Ianto wrapped his arm around Jack's waist and whispered into his ear, "Alia doesn't like the idea very much."

At that, Jack looked back to the couch. His face fell. Alia was slumped on the couch, her arms crossed, a pout that she came by _very _honestly on her lips. Their precious daughter was not a happy camper at all – and that pained him ever so slightly.

He looked back at Ianto. "Well, we've never gotten involved with her school before," he pointed out. "This is a good opportunity."

"Dad!" Alia exclaimed, from her spot on the couch, clearly offended by the notion that both of her fathers were clearly keen on the idea of chaperoning. "Why?"

"Because you're our daughter and we want to make sure that you have a good time," he said, evenly, giving her a little smile.

It was times like these that Jack was actually glad that being the leader of Torchwood Three was really good training for raising a teenager. A large number of the team acted like petty teenagers on a regular basis.

"I'll have a good time if you guys _weren't_ there." Her tone was indignant.

"Something tells me that she's embarrassed by us? Why else would she want to keep us a secret from her friends?" Jack jokingly asked, looking to Ianto.

The Welshman snorted and rolled his eyes. "What teenaged girl _isn't_ embarrassed by her parents?" Ianto had a point.

"So we're not going then?"

Jack made a point of batting his eyes in the way that he knew Ianto liked. He saw the amused eye roll from Ianto.

"Oh, we're going," Ianto replied, his tone indicating that there would be no questions or swaying him from that fact. Jack loved that tone, especially when said tone wasn't directed in his direction.

"Good then." Jack smiled and looked back to Alia. The look on her face showed that she was even less pleased than before. A little smile crossed his face as something trailed through his head. He broke from Ianto's embrace and walked over to Alia, sitting down on the couch next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders lightly. Alia didn't fight said touch. "Is there a boy you fancy, Alia? Is that why you don't want us there?"

A blush crossed her cheeks though she shook her head.

"No!"

That was a bald-face lie and they all knew it, but Jack wasn't going to push that fact, not at the moment.

"Sweetheart, your Tad and I care about you and we do want you to have a good time at your dance," he said, in a reassuring, paternal tone. "And your Tad's right. We haven't gotten involved in your school before now."

She looked up at him, her eyes clearly upset, though she seemed to have reluctantly accepted the fact.

"Please don't do anything to make me look stupid, Dad."

"Me? Make you look bad? Never!" He grinned evilly. "If anything, I make you look good."

Ianto chuckled as he sat down on Alia's other side.

"Don't worry, cariad, I'll make sure he keeps himself in line."

"Among other things," Owen said, under his breath from Tosh's station.

Tosh slapped him on the shoulder. "Shush, Owen." She looked back to Alia, a knowing look on her face. "If you want, Alia, I can help you get ready for your dance."

A bright grin crossed Alia's face.

"Thanks, Aunt Tosh!"

And that was that.

_Okay, that's the end of this chapter. What do you think? Please review! And I will get the next chapter up soon._


	2. Chapter 2

Torchwood Dance Extravaganza

Chapter Two

_Disclaimer__: Still no ownage here._

_**Thanks and serious credit go to 19fangirl97, for providing the idea and basis for this. This wouldn't be here without her!**_

_As we begin the next stages of this story, remember that authors love reviews. (*hint hint*)_

_Okay, to clarify, this story does not take place in the "Immortal Janto" universe. Ergo, while there are similarities between the two, this is independent of "Immortal Janto."_

_Second chapter! Woooooo! Here we go._

Only the music that was seeping out of the hall was a clear indicator that they had arrived at the right location.

Jack wasn't as up-to-date on the current popular music as other people he knew. Gwen, if she had been so inclined (and either he or Ianto had bothered to ask her), would have given them the run-down on popular music. She always seemed to know more about popular music and pop culture than anyone else on the Torchwood Three team.

He looked over at Ianto and smiled at him. Ianto had called up to the school the week prior to confirm that Alia Harkness-Jones' parents would be happy to chaperone the winter dance. The school had been glad to have as many parents around as possible. Ianto had sealed the deal when he had offered to come early to help set up for the dance.

Stealing a look at the sharply-dressed Welshman at his side, Jack smiled. Ianto had a way of charming people that even Jack had to kowtow to.

Alia was still with Tosh, who had sent both Ianto and Jack ahead, saying that a girl needed time to prepare herself for a big school dance. Jack wasn't going to question Tosh. She was scary enough as was.

Ianto pushed open the door and entered the hall, Jack trailing behind him by a few steps.

By the looks of it, the hall was already pretty well set up, decorations and twinkle lights were scattered around, creating a fun, winter-like, and fairly romantic ambiance – for a high school dance. Jack grinned. There were bunches of balloons in random corners and a few white arches about, all of which gave private corners to steal away to for a brief interlude. Oh, the things that he was thinking.

A hand slapped against his ribs.

He looked to Ianto, who was giving him an even look. "Don't even say it," Ianto said, his tone indicating that he knew exactly what Jack was thinking.

"No fun!" Jack exclaimed, giving Ianto a sexy smirk.

"Why do I even bother with you, Jack?"

"Because you love me!"

Ianto sighed. "Lord help me, I do."

Further conversation was cut off as a woman in her early forties came bustling over to them, a clipboard in her hand. Jack saw the way she assessed the pair of them.

"Oh good," she said, looking back to her clipboard. "More fathers are here. We could use a few more of them. Who are your children?"

Jack was slightly miffed. She hadn't even given him a double take – and he was amping up the pheromones!

"Ianto Jones, father of Alia Harkness-Jones," Ianto replied, smoothly.

The woman nodded and looked to Jack. "And your child?"

Briefly, he looked to Ianto and raised an eyebrow. "Jack Harkness, also father of Alia Harkness-Jones," he told, dead-panning. Mainly for the amusement of Ianto, he added a touch of surprise to his voice, as if he was very shocked that the woman had needed to ask that he was also Alia's father.

But the look on her face kept Jack from playing further.

His stomach took a nasty lurch at the way her face contorted into something akin to distaste and dislike. Jack bit his lip.

"Ah, yes, well," the woman said, fumbling for her words, "it's nice that the both of you were able to . . . help us today." She looked down at her clipboard before indicating in a direction to her left. "It seems like we need some help getting the drinks set up. Mr. Jones, Mr. Harkness, why don't you go help with that? It should be right up your alley, no?"

Her tone was very condescending and Jack was about to retort, but was stopped by Ianto's hand on his elbow. The woman turned and Jack saw the judgment in her eyes.

He was fuming now.

"Calm down, Jack." Ianto was his beacon of calm.

Looking back to his beloved Welshman, Jack growled lowly, low enough that only Ianto could hear. "Really? Did that really just happen?"

Ianto nodded. "I know, but getting angry won't solve anything." He drew closer to Jack and whispered, "We just need to make nice with everyone here tonight, show them our good sides, so that they won't be horrible in the future." Ianto sighed and Jack saw something – some emotion – sail through his beautiful eyes, something that made Jack's stomach twist. "Please, for Alia, we want them to think well of us. I know you can be charming when you want to."

As always, Ianto was right.

"I will," Jack promised, pressing against Ianto. Ianto shivered a bit at his touch. "And, if I'm a good boy, do I get a treat?"

"You know you will."

That was all the promise Jack needed.

Putting on a good face, for Alia's sake, he turned in the direction of the drinks, seeing a few teenagers – students, no doubt – and their parents setting up. Tossing a grin to Ianto, he walked over, his lover at his side the entire time.

Once they reached the table, Jack saw the way a few of the gathered people looked up at them. One or two smiled and most of the mothers threw flirtatious smiles at Jack. A few looked to Ianto, though Jack couldn't fault them for trying to flirt with Ianto. He was positively gorgeous, after all.

As they approached, Jack greeted them with a broad smile. "Hello."

Most of the gathered parents and a few of the students (who had definitely been roped in) returned his greetings.

"So," a mother asked, "your kids complain when you decided to chaperone as well." There was a hint of humor in her voice that Jack could easily pick up on.

Jack looked at Ianto, who gave him a small, almost bashful smile.

"Our daughter," Jack replied, laughing some, "was more than a little grumpy, though Ianto was the one who thought that it would be a good idea to chaperon." He looped an arm around Ianto's waist, squeezing. "Something about getting involved, right?"

Ianto blushed furiously and nodded, blatantly trying to ignore the fact that Jack was flirting with him to the very best of his ability – though only Ianto would pick up on such flirting. "I realized that Jack and I hadn't been involved at all before. I didn't want us to miss out on something fun while Alia was still young enough. This seemed like the perfect opportunity."

There was a bashful and humble undertone to Ianto's voice. Jack squeezed his waist.

As he turned his head though, he saw the ways that eyes narrowed in their direction. He was confused.

"Oh," a tall boy a few feet to their left exclaimed, "so you're Alia's fathers."

Jack looked at him and nodded. "Of course we are."

The boy smiled broadly. "I've heard about you two. Alia holds you in high regards. I'm Derek, by the way. Derek Smith."

Derek Smith – Jack didn't recall Alia ever mentioning him before and, based on the way that Ianto's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, neither had Ianto.

"Jack Harkness," he replied, recovering first and extending a hand out to the boy, who shook it eagerly. "And you've probably guessed that this is Ianto Jones, Alia's Tad."

The young man nodded. "I surmised." A little blush crossed his cheeks. "Alia talks about how the pair of you are the best dads anyone could ask for. I've been looking forward to meeting you both for a while now."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "You're close with Alia then?"

The way Derek shifted from foot to foot made his answer pretty obvious.

"Not that close, but I'd like to get to know her even better," he admitted, after a few seconds. "I mean, I talk to her in school and all, but I haven't had a chance to talk with her – _really_ talk with her."

Jack and Ianto traded looks. Oh yes, this boy fancied Alia.

A cough met their ears.

All three turned to see a few mothers giving them the equivalent of the stink-eye. Jack squared his shoulders.

"Yes?" he asked, his tone even.

"We're trying to get the dance set up," one of the women said, her tone clearly showing that she did not particularly care that they were having a nice conversation. "This isn't social hour and you nancy boys can have your fairy talk later."

Normally, Jack wasn't the kind of person who got set on edge by petty insults, but this was different. He sensed the way that Ianto tensed and that made him angry. Being from the 51st century originally, Jack didn't really think about relationships between men (or relationships between women or men and women or any other combination) in the same light as the rest of the people in the 21st century. Labels didn't bother him. However, given that he was with Ianto, who had been born and raised in the late 20th and early 21st century, Jack was aware that the labels of the time were always controversial.

But, to be perfectly honest, he expected better of people nowadays.

"Sorry," Ianto snapped out quickly, hiding his emotions. "We'll get to work."

"It's my fault," Derek added, just as quick, giving the women a charming smile that Jack was envious of, "I was talking to them about Alia."

There were a few faces made and Jack, remembering past experiences, knew better than to push people who were already on edge. Kissing Ianto on the cheek, he pulled (however grudgingly) away from his oh-so-sexy lover and husband, in order to keep the people around them from getting more pissed-off from them – and Jack wanted to avoid dying tonight.

He already did that enough as a result of being the leader of Torchwood and a high school dance was not worth dying over.

_So, that's the end of this chapter. What do you think? As always, you know what to do! Remember, feedback is wonderful and everyone enjoys love – especially when Jack and Ianto are involved._

_Like I always say, next chapter will be up as soon as the muse decides to be kind to me._


	3. Chapter 3

Torchwood Dance Extravaganza

Chapter Three

_Disclaimer__: Like I always say, I don't own a thing. I am merely playing in this sandbox and will (unwillingly) give the toys back when I'm finished._

_**Thanks as always to 19fangirl97 for providing the brainwork of this story. Woohoo! You're awesome!**_

_So far, so good. Much thanks to all the feedback so far. It's very much appreciated._

_Yep, here we are, chapter three. More fun and adventures abound for Jack and Ianto._

The dance had officially been under way for about a half an hour when Alia and her friends arrived. What had originated as Tosh getting Alia ready for the dance had quickly evolved into Alia inviting three of her closest friends over to get ready as well, making it a "girl party," as Tosh had so eloquently put it, though, apparently, Owen and the younger kids were around, being the so-called peanut gallery.

Jack had felt a fatherly swell of pride when Alia arrived, wearing the beautiful, floor-length red dress with the sweetheart neckline that Ianto had helped her pick out. Tosh had done an extraordinary job with Alia's hair, curling it softly into a low bun with some ringlets tumbling down behind, adding a few spangles and clips into it. If he wasn't mistaken, she was also wearing the crystal necklace that Tosh and Owen had given her for an early Christmas present this year.

She looked absolutely stunning!

Ianto slipped an arm around his waist as she walked up to them, her friends around her, all of them buzzing with excitement.

"Hey baby girl," he said, leaning down to press a kiss on her cheek, "you look beautiful."

"Thanks, Dad."

"When did you grow up to be such a beautiful young lady, Alia?" Ianto asked, following suit.

"Tad!" Alia exclaimed, though she smiled at the dual compliments of her fathers.

Jack surveyed her friends. The three girls, all of whom had known Alia for years, had the distinct touches of Tosh written all over their hair and make-up.

"You all look lovely tonight," Jack added.

"Thanks, Mr. Jack," Emily, the auburn-haired girl who lived down the street from them and was almost like a second daughter to both Jack and Ianto, said.

Maria, the boldest of the set of four, nudged Alia in the side. When Alia looked at her friend, the girl nodded to the side. Both Jack and Ianto followed the look, as any over-protective father would. Derek was standing with a throng of guys near a cluster of tables. The teenager looked in their direction and smiled, looking particularly at Alia as he did so.

Alia blushed.

Oh yeah, there was a mutual crush there.

"Why don't you go ask him to dance, Alia?" Ianto asked. "I'm sure he'll like it."

"I can't," Alia demurred, looking down at her hands rather quickly.

"And why not?" Jack questioned.

The girl looked to her friends, trying in vain to hide her ever-growing blush. "That's just not how it's done!" Beth, the fourth member of their group, told them. "Mr. Jack, Mr. Ianto, you don't just go up and ask a boy to dance!"

Now that comment made Jack stop and think.

Not how it's done?

He looked to Ianto and saw Ianto raise an eyebrow. "If that's the case," Jack said slowly, "then Ianto and I wouldn't have gotten together." Ianto snorted, calling, in his own way, Jack out on that way. "Though, in our case, I usually was the one to ask Ianto to dance." He smiled at a memory. "There was this one time, however, at a wedding."

Now Ianto was blushing. "Enough of that, Jack. Let's not scar them more than we have to."

Oh . . . but Jack wanted to, but he didn't get the chance to respond because a voice from behind them said:

"Yes, let's not. It's already bad enough that you're here."

Jack and Ianto turned in sync with each other, years of working together and saving Cardiff and the planet with Torchwood putting them on high alert. It was a good thing that Ianto had expressly forbidden the carrying of weaponry to this dance because Jack's first instinct, when he hear that tone of voice was to go for his trusty Webley.

The speaker ended up being the woman they had spoken to when they had first arrived – a Mildred Grays. Behind her was a cluster of other parents, all wearing similar offended expressions as Mildred did.

"Is there a problem here?" Ianto asked, diplomatically.

"There is," Mildred replied shortly. "Just because you lot are all modern doesn't mean that you can prance around with your fancy words and bravado, doing as you please. This is a school event, remember, and the rest of the parents would be much obliged if you didn't swan in, causing a ruckus."

What now?

"Causing a ruckus?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. "How so?"

She sniffed. "Stupid politics. If it was up to me, you and the rest of your gay lot wouldn't be allowed near school grounds or school events. You shouldn't be allowed to let your queer taint rub off on our children. Made a nasty choice, didn't you? Choosing to be gay."

Her words rubbed him the wrong way.

Ianto bristled beside Jack and Jack knew that it was already too late to stop his Welsh lover from snapping out at the woman. Knowing this, Jack stood tall, squaring his shoulders, giving the best impersonation of the imposing and ancient fury of the Doctor that he possibly could.

"Now you listen to me," Ianto said, his tone cold and level, "no one chooses to be straight or gay. It is what it is. This is how we're born and there's nothing you can do to change that, regardless of what you may think."

"Oh please," Mildred replied, rolling her eyes. "Everyone knows that you were engaged to a woman when you lived in London, Ianto Jones. The rumor mill is alive and well here in Cardiff." She assessed both of them as she shifted her weight ever so slightly, her eyes flicking between the pair of them. "Besides, we've seen you both around with your silly special ops unit – Torchwood, is it? Honestly, it's probably just a cover for some big gay orgy."

It was one thing to have misconceptions about human sexuality. The 21st century really was when it all changed – and the fact that the concept of sexuality was more fluid than previously thought was one of the biggest things to change during this time period. But Torchwood?

Really?

"Don't mock what my Dad and my Tad do!" Alia said, her voice rising. "They do more for this city than you'll ever know."

If they didn't have the attention of the rest of the room before, they certainly did now. Jack was keenly aware of that fact. Ianto was to, if the way that he was very tense and he was twisting his fingers nervously was anything to go by.

"Mr. Ianto and Mr. Jack are two of the nicest guys you'll ever meet!" Emily said, her eyes wide. "I've known for years and they've been nothing but kind to my family. They're like my other dads."

"Emily's right. They're like adopted dads to me as well," Beth agreed.

"And me." Maria looked at the two of them briefly and smiled genuinely before looking back to Mildred. "They always go out of their way to help us, even though we're just kids. I don't know what they do at work but I've met some of the people they work with and those people vouch that they're good people."

Ianto broke from Jack's side and walked between the girls, giving them each a grateful look.

"Ma'am, we may have a difference of opinion, but that doesn't mean that you should air these grievances where children can hear you. This is supposed to be about the kids having fun, not your hatred of a certain group of people."

Mildred rolled her eyes.

"Pish posh," she said, her tone dismissive, "just because you're here in your nice suits and have a fancy way of speaking doesn't change that fact that the both of you are queers and you don't belong here." She stomped up to Ianto and was mere inches from his face, glaring him in the eye. "You should see that and you should just go. No one wants you here, you damn fairy."

"Hey!" a young male voice cried. Jack looked over. It was Derek. The teenager had a determined look his face, one that said that he meant business. "Just because you don't want them here doesn't mean that other people don't. As far as I'm concerned, they're parents and have as much right to be at their daughter's school dance as you do." He looked over at Alia, who had a dropped jaw. "Besides, if you haven't noticed, Mr. Jones is right. This is a school dance and, as a student, I'd like to have fun here, regardless of your opinions – which are narrow, if you ask me."

"No one asked you, kid, so you should just let the grown-ups do the talking," Mildred growled, rounding on the boy.

And that's when she took it a step to far.

Jack stepped closer to her, drawing the woman's attention back to her. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a trio of teachers heading in their direction, clearly trying to alleviate the situation before it escalated even further.

"You should listen to Mr. Smith," he said. Jack was aware that he was using his "Torchwood Captain" voice, as Ianto had termed it, but that was the only way that he could get her to listen to him. "If you don't, then I suggest you leave, because Ianto and I are here to stay."

Mildred was fuming as the teachers arrived.

Minutes later, she was being escorted off the premise, still obviously angry about the fact that Jack and Ianto were there. But Jack didn't care.

This was Alia's dance and he wanted to make sure that it was the best dance of her life.

_Well, that was an eventful chapter, don't you think?  
><em>

_As always, let me know what you think. Feedback is golden and I love reviews. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible._


	4. Chapter 4

Torchwood Dance Extravaganza

Chapter Four

_Disclaimer__: Still no owning. (*Christmas wish*)_

_**Major thanks, as always, to 19fangirl97, for coming up with this wonderful plot.**_

_Well, how about that for a last chapter, huh? I promise that, after that, this chapter is going to be sweet and gooey – everything you want in a story about Jack and Ianto._

_Here we go, onwards to chapter four. _

As soon as Mildred left the hall, the interest in their rather public conversation dissipated – for the most part. Jack could still see the peripheral interest of most of the adults present . . . and a few students as well. It was as if they were waiting to see if there was going to be a second act of the show.

However, Jack wasn't concerned about them at all.

No, he was trying to decide if he was going to pout when Ianto slipped away from him and approached the DJ's booth. Jack remembered Gwen and Rhys's wedding, all those years ago, not that anyone other the two of them, Gwen, Rhys, Tosh, and Owen remembered that wedding. Everyone else who attended had been doused with Retcon. Still, Jack firmly recalled how Ianto had been handy, stepping in for the DJ for the reception.

Though, as he thought about it, in recent years, Ianto had taken to playing music in the Hub whenever they had down-time, rare as those times might be. Said music was always fun and managed to keep everyone else from going insane with boredom – namely himself (when Ianto decided to be professional) and Owen (when Tosh got fed up with his repeated attempts to distract her from whatever programs she was devising). Jack had long since learned to accept the fact that Ianto knew everything and kept them alive and seamlessly running.

His attention was firmly diverted from Ianto's decision to be vice-DJ when Derek crossed to Alia and gave a small, somewhat shy smile. Alia bit her lip, a clear sign to anyone who knew her well that she was nervous.

"You look really beautiful tonight, Alia," he told her, stammering some. If Jack wasn't mistaken, the boy was blushing as he spoke to her. He was nervous too. "I mean, you always look beautiful, but you really look beautiful tonight." He flushed some. Derek was nervous as well. "I thought you should know that."

Alia lit up brightly at his words. "Thanks, Derek." She gave him a brighter, broader, happy smile. "You look really great tonight as well."

The music changed from a fast-paced song to a slower ballad – perfect for a slow dance. Oh, Ianto was very good at this.  
>Derek held out a hand to Alia. "Would you like to dance?"<p>

Alia briefly looked back at her friends and Jack saw how the happy smile that split across her lips. She looked back to Derek, her eyes alight with sheer excitement.

"Of course, I would!"

The boy led her out onto the dance floor, where he took placed a hand on her left hip and took her right hand in his left. Alia put her free hand on his shoulder and they began to do a simple waltz in time with the music.

Ianto returned to his side. Jack saw the conspiratorial smile on his lips.

"Have I told you lately that you're amazing, Ianto Jones?" Jack asked.

"Mmm, not since last night," Ianto replied, his eyes twinkling. Ianto was happy now. Jack could tell.

His words sunk in. Jack was going to have to rectify that soon.

"If that's the case," he said, leaning over to press a chaste kiss onto Ianto's lips, "then I'll have to make it up to you."

It was little touches like those that Jack had really gotten used to over the past years. He liked having the moments where the two of them could be around each other, touch one another, and share kisses without falling into the old, fervent pattern of sex and full-blown snogs, though they did have those more intense moments on a regular basis – Jack was Jack, after all. No, this was one of those in-between moments.

The music filtered over them softly.

"Would you like to dance, Ianto?" Jack asked, smiling.

Ianto returned his smile.

"I thought you'd never ask, Jack."

Once upon a time, Ianto would have been extremely hesitant to have any public display of their relationship. While he still preferred to be low-key when they were in public, Jack loved that he was happy to be more open about their love for one another.

As he led Ianto onto the dance floor, Jack saw Alia look over to them, Derek's eyes following hers a moment later.

Alia laughed a bit and looked back up at Derek.

He twirled Ianto because, well, Jack was always one for a little bit of flair at any given moment, before he pulled Ianto close to him. They held each other and swayed, not really in time with the music, but that didn't matter to either one of them.

Ianto pressed his cheek against Jack's. A slight tingle went down Jack's spine at that little touch.

A part of Jack wanted to have sex with Ianto right here, right now, and Jack took that as a sign that, even though he knew how to act in public (in the 21st century), Ianto had such a strong hold over him, if he could produce such a reaction in him. That was part of the reason why Jack loved Ianto so much. It was the fact that, despite all of it, the handsome Welshman was willing to look past all of Jack's faults and his mask, to see the man that was hiding beneath the surface, the one who had kept himself locked away from love because he didn't want to lose anyone else he loved so dearly.

Until Ianto came along, Jack thought that he could function that way.

When Myfanwy changed everything, Jack thought that he had merely found someone who accepted him as different without question, who could be an amusement, if only for a little while. Little did he know that he found something so much more.

And, thanks to that Rift-energy that had burst through the Hub all those years ago, Jack had a very long future to look forward to, one where he had Ianto with him.

"I love you, Ianto," he whispered, pressing his lips to Ianto's ears.

The way that Ianto moved in his arms was indicative that Ianto was pleased to hear those words, though not for the first time.

"I love you too, Jack."

Eventually, the music changed and picked up its pace.

The students danced around them, leaving something of a berth around them, though ignoring the fact that it was two men who were holding each other on the dance floor. Jack didn't mind. In fact, he appreciated that fact.

After a while, they left the dance floor, finding their way over to the drink table, manning that for a while, relieving the parents who had been stationed there previously.

No one really commented on their dance together, but Jack could tell by the way that everyone was looking at them that the dance had solidified what message Ianto had been trying to make earlier. They were happy with one another and they were so much in love that neither one particularly cared what other people thought about them. In fact, Jack was pretty sure that he saw more than a few smiles be sent in their direction, during and after their dance, as if the senders were happy for them.

And Jack appreciated that.

True, Jack didn't like labels, but, when it came to his own personal life, he did find that having labels helped with a few thing – namely, when he got to show that he and Ianto were together and very happy together.

The two of them settled down into the folding chairs on the far side of the drinks table, hands clasped together, content to watch Alia dance with Derek and her friends. It was their dance, after all.

Besides, Jack knew that, when the day was over and done with, he would have Ianto all to himself and that gave him plenty of ideas.

For now, they were chaperones at a high school dance, as well as fathers watching their beloved daughter dancing with the guy who could very well be her first boyfriend. And, as first boyfriends went, from his brief interactions with the young man, Jack could see that Derek was a good kid. He obviously was interested in Alia and he wasn't bothered by the fact that she had two fathers. Knowing Ianto, within twenty-four hours, they would know everything there was to know about this kid but, until then, Jack was enjoying the fact that he could have a surprisingly normal human moment.

Those moments were few and far between, given the fact that they worked for Torchwood.

Ianto squeezed his hand tightly.

Jack looked over to him.

"Our little girl's falling in love," Ianto said, low enough that only Jack could hear him.

Ianto was right, as always. Jack nodded.

"She's growing up so fast," he replied, though he didn't feel any sadness rush through him.

Alia was so young, but she would only have a finite lifespan, unlike her fathers. He would have liked to have her share their immortality, but the logical part of Jack's mind told him that it would be better for her, in the long run, to be mortal. The paternal instinct in him wanted to shield her from this burden.

"We'll be there for her, no matter what," Ianto announced.

"Yes, we will," Jack agreed.

They shared a smile and watched Alia dance.

This was a good moment.

_A little bit of sadness in the end, but it's still a good kind. Anyways, there's one chapter left in this story, so keep your eyes open for it!_


	5. Chapter 5

Torchwood Dance Extravaganza

Chapter Five

_Disclaimer__: Still no owning here. Sad face._

_**My sincerest thanks go to 19fangirl97. You made this story entirely possible by asking me to write this and giving me the awesome plot! Major Jack and Ianto gooiness to you!**_

_Yeah, you guessed it, this is the last chapter. No fears. It is a conclusion to a great story about our favorite duo and their daughter._

_So, without further ado, I present – the last chapter._

The smell of coffee wafted through the Hub, enticing and tempting Jack. Smiling, he emerged from his office, glad that the tedious phone conversation with London was done for the week. He utterly despised the weekly phone calls with the London offices that administration was trying to impose on him.

While he thoroughly enjoyed Ianto's brand of administration (both personally and professionally), Jack had long since come to the conclusion that people in London should come to Cardiff and take notes from Ianto's style. Thing would be a whole lot more effective that way – though, to be perfectly honest, Jack wasn't too keen on Ianto spilling a few secrets, namely how to make his delicious coffee (that had to remain a strictly Ianto secret because he refused to share, even with Jack) and Jack's manners in the bedroom (not as atrocious as Ianto made the out to be!).

He smiled as he walked down into the main area of the Hub, aware of Tosh plugging away at deciphering an alien bit of tech that had come through the Rift that morning and her techies updating security programs and whatever else Tosh had them doing. Off in a corner, Gwen was talking lowly with the pair who had come to them from the police force. Jack saw Andy roll his eyes and step in.

Andy had been a good hire, a few years prior, when the blond had gotten fed up with the evasive "spooky-dos" and just straight up applied. He made an excellent off-set for Gwen, especially when dealing with the Cardiff police force.

Owen's raised voice from the Autopsy Bay was a clear sign that he was _not_ happy about something with the alien autopsy that he and his underlings were performing at the moment. He only started swearing like that if he thought that he had finally found a way out of being the King of the Weevils – or if a prank war had been started within the team.

Jack hoped it was a prank war. They hadn't had one of those in a while – not since Ianto had definitively won by rerouting the pipes in the showers so that they were blasted with instant coffee instead of water. How he had managed to do that without raising any alarms was still beyond Jack. Ianto wouldn't tell.

Speaking of which . . .

Ianto offered Jack a mug of coffee – his patented (honestly, patented) Industrial Strength blend. Jack took the mug and took a sip, relishing in the delicious brew.

"Thanks, Yan."

The little eye-twitch was well worth the pet name.

Loud footsteps came echoing through the Hub. Jack looked over to see Owen emerging from the Autopsy Bay, covering in neon pink goo.

"Dare I ask?" Jack asked, innocently.

Owen rolled his eyes. "Like you don't know what's going on, Jack."

Jack looked back to Ianto. The Welshman gave him a devious smile and tilted his head towards Tosh. He followed the gesture and saw the computer genius snicker into her hand, a well-covered evil look in her eyes.

Tosh almost never started prank wars – at least, not started them by acting against Owen. Marriage loyalty in such prank wars was common among Torchwood Three, though goo was a common thread among Tosh's pranks.

"I'll get the cleaning solutions," Ianto said, his tone dry and indicative of the fact that he would _not_ be cleaning up the Autopsy Bay.

"And start on more coffee then."

"Yeah, you better, Ianto." Owen had a little smile on his face – but only a little one. As Ianto turned to go, Owen added, "So how was Alia's school dance?"

"You never told us what happened," Tosh added, looking up from her station. "And I still want pictures."

Jack and Ianto traded looks.

"It was . . . interesting," Jack said cautiously. "Alia's got a boyfriend."

"Oh, so that finally happened," Tosh replied. "Good. It's about time that boy realized that Alia's a catch."

"Wait, who's dating Alia?" Gwen asked, walking towards them, obviously interested in the conversation.

"A kid at Alia's school asked Alia to dance at the school dance and, later, asked her if he could be her boyfriend," Ianto explained, looking to the dark haired woman. "Kid seems fairly nice."

And, from Ianto, that was very high praise.

"You both are okay with someone dating your daughter?" Gwen asked, cautiously. "Even though she knows all about Torchwood and things that fall through the Rift sometimes come after her?"

Jack knew what Gwen was getting at. Gwen had been very worried about her daughter, Anwen, dating, when Anwen was Alia's age.

"Alia knows how to take care of herself," Ianto said, his tone even. "Besides, she's our daughter and smart. If something Rift-like happens around her, she knows what to do and who to call."

"Good, because I would hate to have to beat up a high school boy," Owen piped up. Jack looked to the pink-covered doctor. There was a very serious look on his face. He rolled his eyes at Jack. "You know that if something happens and that kid breaks Alia's heart, he's going to have hell to pay."

"We know and I think he probably does as well," Ianto agreed. Jack turned to his Welshman and saw the devious look on his face, one that matched the look that crossed Owen's. He didn't know whether he should be terrified or glad that Owen and Ianto were agreeing on something. Bad things tended to happen when they did that. Ianto crinkled his nose at Owen. "Now go clean up before you drip goo all over the Hub."

"Fine, _Dad_."

Owen's tone was brotherly and affectionate.

"And don't worry about the showers," Ianto called after Owen as the doctor headed to the bathroom. "They're instant-free . . . for the moment."

Oh yeah, they were having another prank war.

_Kind of a disconnect of a last chapter, considering Alia doesn't appear, but, hey, I wanted to do something fun and end back in the Hub, with the Torchwood team._

_Anyway, you know what to do. Reviews are love. Let me know what you think of this joint venture of __**19fangirl97 **__and myself into Torchwood-land. Good? Bad? In the middle?_

_Also, thanks to all of you if you read this entire thing. I hope you liked it!_


End file.
